


A Trip Down Memory Lane

by puppeteerofdoom



Series: Distortion World [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, 歪みの国のアリス | Alice in Distortion World | Alice's Warped Wonderland
Genre: I forgot to say that Komaru is mentioned once too, I guess this could be considered shippy? It's more platonic though., I'll tag it as being shippy regardless, It might get preeeettyyy dark just a heads up, Kirigiri is mentioned, M/M, Maizono is mentioned, This is based on a cross over AU I had so yeah that's cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppeteerofdoom/pseuds/puppeteerofdoom
Summary: Naegi talks and discusses past events with Komaeda on his first day at his new school.This is an Alternate Universe with an extremely dark Alice in Wonderland theme, you have been warned.





	A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble for my Distortion World AU.  
> I'm considering up writing up more for this AU but we'll see.  
> Just to let you know in advance, Komaeda is a Cheshire Cat and they are pretty much an indestructible being that can live even while being in strange forms. Komaeda is like this because he likes this form and he's stubborn and doesn't want to leave Naegi alone but doesn't feel like taking the form of a cat. Also, his hood like... Never falls no matter what and Naegi has absolutely no idea how he looks besides his Cheshire Cat grin.  
> Uhh... What else should I say? Kirigiri is the White Rabbit.  
> I'm not going to say much else just to keep things surprising.  
> This isn't supposed to be great writing, this is mainly just Naegi's thoughts than actual storytelling I guess.  
> Anywho, I'll shut up now.

Well, it was my first day of school after all, of course I wouldn't make any friends, especially when I looked like this. Although, I would prefer it if people would leave me alone for a little while until I'm ready to seek out friends.

The room was flooded with whispers when I walked in and introduced myself. I could tell they where probably talking about my appearance and the teacher probably mentioned I just came out of the hospital. I still ache everywhere, everything hurts, it was understandable, I was decorated from head to toe in dark bruises in multiple different colors, bandages were wrapped around my neck and my waist still. I have to take it easy, I don't want to pop the stitches on my stomach.

I sigh, ignoring the continued glances and whispers of gossip that were obviously directed towards me. I feel like a unicorn because of it. My bag which is draped over my chair by the strap, shifts. I gently put my hand over it to keep it still, hoping to myself that nobody noticed.

The bell for lunch time rings out, I hastily grab my bag and leave the room, avoiding anyone before they could swarm my desk and pester me with questions as to what had happened to me. I won't tell them, they wouldn't be ready for that sort of thing. I scan the area and locate a stairway, following the steps all the way up to the roof. The place seems quite lonely and hasn't been used in a while, I make my way in and sit down on a dusty bench after wiping it clean. I set my messenger bag down on the bench before situating myself down on it as well and flip the bag open.

The decapitated head of my closest friend grins widely, half of his face is still covered by the hood with a fabric that reminded me of a British short haired cat, white curls were desperately trying to escape the depths of darkness underneath that hood though. I carefully lift the head of the cheshire cat, the golden bell attached to his hood by a red ribbon rings as it was effected by motion and I place him in my lap before I start to stroke the top of his head hooded in automatic reaction. He purrs in response, I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

He decided to stay and live with me by his own choice after we had bonded over all the traumatic things that happened. He had decided that he wanted to come to school, I rejected his idea at first because there was no way he could follow me to school without getting arrested for looking like a serial killer and stalking me so instead he took off his head and placed himself in my bag, insisting that he must go with me for my own protection. I don't think he quite thought through how a decapitated head would protect me from getting hurt, then again his headless body did come to my rescue while the distorted meshed version of the White Rabbit, Kirigiri and my childhood friend, Maizono tried to take my life from me in a mad frenzy.

"Are you not going to eat, Makoto?" Nagito inquires, his permanent crescent moon grin went unchanging, but I could tell he was concerned.

"Hmn... Not right now.." I answer with a sigh, still petting the purring head.

"Why not?"

"I don't really feel like it. Don't worry, I'm okay. I'm just not really hungry." I reassure the concerned, hooded head.

"You should eat. Eating is good. Will you eat if I offer myself up? Would you like to eat me?" Nagito insists.

I shake my head, puffing my cheeks before pinching his cheek between my thumb and my index finger, and speaking once again, "I will eat later and I will not eat my best friend, thank you very much!"

Nagito whines softly at the pinch, he shifts a little in discomfort, but he chuckles teasingly. I wrap my arms around his head and squeeze gently, a muffled groan escapes his mouth to tell me not to suffocate him, and I release him from my hug, continuing to stroke the top of his head.

I hum to myself and reminisce over the very eventful month that had passed by. There was so much that I did accept as fact but was still unbelievable in a way. I am here because my father was an abusive man, I had lied to myself for years about it, telling myself that he was a loving and kind father and that I was a bad boy that deserved the punishment I received, some of the more faint bruises that he caused were still there, but soon enough, they will disappear.

The world known as Wonderland is opened up to children who are going to go through hardships in their life and need help coping with it, until now, I had thought it was a world from my imagination. The wonderland that belongs to a specific Alice distorts as the Alice distorts, mine was so ridiculously distorted, the characters inside my wonderland started to rebel and act on their own free will, away from the roles they were supposed to fulfil.

My childhood friend, Maizono Sayaka turned out to be my White Rabbit, Kirigiri in disguise who spent years watching over me, protecting me, and comforting me until I was so broken, she gained the ability to rebel and act on her own free will as well and her choice was that she would have to keep me in wonderland forever so I wouldn't be hurt by the world that destroyed me anymore and to do that, she would have to kill me and take my soul, which she was almost successful at by chasing me all the way down to the morgue from my hospital room and ripping open the stitches that kept the self inflicted wounds of my stomach from bleeding.

The only one who never turned away from my side and remained loyal was Nagito. He was only supposed to be my guide to help me through the wonderland but he slowly became more than that, he became my closest friend because he was there to help me in almost all of my times of need and I trust him deeply, regardless of the fact that I've never been able to gaze upon his face completely, he cut it close on protecting me from being killed, and the fact that if he had a chance at the right moment, he would probably literally eat me as he has mentioned many times on our journey.

After accepting everything that happened to me, I moved in with my uncle, that I had no idea existed until I met him in the hospital and my cousin Komaru, who I also had no idea existed until I moved in either.

A few weeks ago I was in the hospital recovering from my self inflicted stab wounds to the stomach and attended many interviews with the police as they tried to figure out what happened to my missing Father which I won't say I know more than I do because no one would believe me if I told them he was murdered by a girl with violet hair and rabbit ears. During the last week my uncle and I packed up my things and I moved in with my uncle. And now, here I am, I'm at a new school.

The bell rings, I quickly, but gently place the reluctant friend back in my bag and close the bag loosely so that Nagito could still breathe during class, pick up the bag, then make my way back to class.

I wouldn't say this is quite the end of a story, but in fact, it is just the beginning. I wonder what the future has in store for me.


End file.
